From among a variety of developed technologies, the existing technology, such as DLNA or ZigBee, has placed emphasis on the search and use of the services of devices within a specific PAN. Tethering technology has placed emphasis on a connection between heterogeneous networks.
In contrast, unlike this simple PAN, a CPNS concept has been proposed.
In CPNS, devices belonging to a Personal Network (PN) (or also called a Personal Area Network (PAN)) receive several services.
This CPNS is implemented by way of a CPNS server, a CPNS gateway, and devices which support CPNS. In addition, there may be a common server and common devices.
In the CPNS, a bundle of devices is called a PN based on a personal network. The CPNS gateway is placed within the PN, the services of devices belonging to the PN are registered with the CPNS server through the CPNS gateway, a device that provides a specific service can be searched for by the CPNS server, and an external entity can share the service provided by the device based on the search.
The CPNS gateway functions to connect a PN (also called a gateway ‘GW’) to another network. The CPNS device is also called a Personal Network Entity (PNE). The CPNS device is a member of a PN, and several devices may be grouped into one PNE or a single device may become a PNE.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram showing a concept of CPNS.
As shown in FIG. 1, common servers, CPNS servers, CPNS gateways, CPNS devices, and common devices are shown.
The CPNS server can communicate with one or more CPNS gateways (i.e., PN gateway) and transmit and receive data. Each CPNS server can exchange data by communicating with one or more CPNS devices within a PN (or called a Personal Area Network (PAN)) through the CPNS gateway.
Each of the CPNS devices can transmit and receive data to and from one or more other CPNS devices or common devices through the CPNS gateway.
The CPNS gateway can transmit and receive data by communicating with a CPNS server, a CPNS gateway belonging to another PN, or a CPNS device.
Each CPNS server can transmit and receive data by communicating with a common server and a CPNS gateway.
For example, the CPNS server and the CPNS gateway can communicate with each other over a cellular network, and the CPNS gateway and the CPNS device can communicate with each other using near-field communication, for example, Bluetooth, NFC, ZigBee, or Wi-Fi.
Meanwhile, the CPNS server manages and controls communication between the CPNS gateway and the CPNS device, and so applications and pieces of information are exchanged, thereby being capable of increasing user experience. For example, in FIG. 1, a user can obtain position information from another CPNS device (e.g., a GPS) using a specific CPNS device, transmit the position information to a CPNS server through the CPNS gateway, and receive position-based service from the CPNS server.
As a result, the user can be provided with various services through several CPNS devices that belong to the PN.